Found: Romance
by xxnotonlybooksxx
Summary: Audrey had a bad date, but when Dean comes to pick her up, her night isn't exactly ruined.


I sat down hard on the concrete, burying my face in my hands. My long blonde hair flew in the wind and I let out a small sob.

"Audrey, wait! Please." Ian, my date, called after me.

"What do you want?" I shook my head. "Can't you see that you can't just use people. You can't just throw them away when you are done. This," I motioned between us, "can't happen anymore. Goodbye, Ian."

"You are such a child. Not only in your attitude." Ian scoffed. "It was a kiss. It's not like it means anything. Just like you don't mean anything. This was just a fling. Based off a dare. I wouldn't go after you voluntarily, your body is...nonexistent."

I shook my head once more and walked away.

"Hey, I wasn't done with you." Ian shouted angrily. "You don't walk away when I am talking to you."

I smiled to myself and kept walking, pulling out my phone and placing a quick text to my friend. 'Pick me up? Date is a jerk.'

'Coming. Traced your phone.' was the immediate reply. I sat on a bench as Ian walked up to me, clearly at a loss for words.

"I said I wasn't done." Ian began to rant about how I wasn't worth his time and money, and that he didn't even get anything out of being with me.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, he was in my face. He began to kiss me, and I pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice said from behind Ian, and I smirked. I stood up and flounced over to Dean, who put an arm in front of my protectively.

"Who are you? What do you think you are doing?" Ian spluttered, flushing.

"I am the guy friend, the strong one, who will gladly beat you to a pulp. I am guessing that you are the jerk date?" Dean said, smirking, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I...Your loss man. I could have taken her far away. You wouldn't ever have to see her again! No one would." Ian grinned, looking wolflike.

Dean socked him in the mouth, startling him to such an extent that he stumbled backwards, tripping on the curb and skinning his hands.

"Hey!" Ian shrieked, holding his hand underneath his mouth to contain the blood.

Dean shepherded me into the '67 Chevrolet Impala, the finest car to ride the roads. He shut my door and climbed into the driver's seat, hitting the lock button. He peeled away and I clicked my seatbelt on.

"Thanks." I muttered, moving my shoulders uncomfortably under my thin, white cotton dress. I leaned my head on the headrest and tried to get comfortable.

Dean reached in the backseat and threw his leather jacket over me before turning on soft country music. "That bad?"

I nodded. "He went to the bathroom, and ten minutes later I went too, and I saw him with this chick on his lap, with her tongue down his throat."

"Euch. That sounds gross." Dean chuckled. He turned the music up to let me relax and my favorite song came on.

Countin' down the hours till its two AM

Never thought I would be like this

But as long as the night ends with you in a yellow cab shootin' me a text sayin'

Comin' home soon

As long as I can bet on ya crawlin' into bed after slippin' out ya high heel shoes

I ain't lyin' sayin' havin' a good time

Out with your girls

Girl do what you do

No matter how late

Baby I'll be stayin' up

I can't sleep without you

I sang along and Dean looked over at me contentedly. We pulled into the bunker and I hopped out of the car, pulling my dress down lower. I began walking to the door when I was suddenly yanked backwards, turning as I went. I looked up into the emerald green eyes of the man I trusted the most.

"I…" I began to stammer, before his lips fell on mine and my mind went blank. When he pulled away, I blinked rapidly and stepped backwards, touching my lips.

"I'm sorry, I just thought...I don't know what I thought...jeez Audrey, I'm so sorry…" Dean stuttered out, pushing a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just...i don't know."

I stumbled forward, capturing his lips with mine. He snaked a hand around my waist and pulled me closer, flush with his chest. "I've always wanted to do that." I whispered as I pulled away.

Dean grinned widely. "Me too." He took my hand and led me inside, taking me to my room and starting the shower before grabbing some comfy clothes and putting them on my bed. "I am gonna go make some food, why don't you shower and come out when you are ready?"

"Sounds great." I agreed. I went into the bathroom as he walked out and I undressed and showered. I took a minute, sitting under the stream of warm water, to think about everything that had happened that night.

I got out of the shower and got dressed, pulling on the comfortable sweatpants and baggy shirt Dean had picked out. I walked out into the kitchen to see Dean standing at the stove, attempting to make pancakes.

"Hey." He said out loud, making me jump. "Why won't you just cook already?!"

I laughed silently as I realized that he was talking to the pancakes. I snuck up behind him and stretched my arm out, grabbing his wrist. I guided him to the pancake, where I helped him flip it, showing him that the pancake was indeed, cooking.

"Oh." Dean said, grimacing. "Thanks Buttersnap."

I laughed at the nickname and took the spatula from him and finished making pancakes. When I was done, I brought the pancakes to the table.

Dean grabbed butter, syrup and cubed strawberries with him and kissed behind my ear. "Thanks for breakfast."

"It is…" I checked my watch and laughed. "2 o'clock in the morning." I ate my food and cleaned up, throwing my paper plate in the trash.

"We should get to bed." Dean said, stifling a yawn. I nodded and began to walk to my bedroom, but he grabbed my hand and led me into his.

"Dean.." I began, but he turned to me.

"Just sleeping, I promise." he gave me puppy eyes.

I nodded and climbed into bed, curling up on my side and waiting, as Dean crawled in next to me and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. We fell asleep like that, pressing against each other under the covers, and I knew, that no matter what, I had found something I had always wanted.

Romance.


End file.
